Personalities
by It's.a.TWILIGHT.thing
Summary: The title should say enough...    AWE spoilers!
1. PEANUT!

_**Discalmer: Davy Jones' locker isn't mine...if it was, Jack would be stuck there forever, hahahaha! All I own in this story is the names of Jack's personalities...and some of the peanuts...**_

For the fourth time this day, Jack again began his futile search for water. "No water, no food, no wind...again..."

"Why of course there's no wind!" the personality that Jack had come to know as 'Blonde' said. "...Why is that?"

"We're in Davy Jones' locker!!!" Ticked yelled out. "Idiot..."

"And now I know why you're called blonde..." Jack mumbled.

"Peanut...? PEANUT!" the word rang out across the Locker.

All of the personalities that weren't on board climbed the ropes trying to get on there. Jack just watched as the fight started over the simple morsel of food. "That'll teach ya to keep your mouth shut!" he yelled out to the one who had first said 'peanut.' "Ohhh...so that's why I call you 'Blurty.' " Jack realized.

"Will we ever get out?!" Afraid screamed.

"_Afraid_ not." Jack answered.

The find over the peanut had stopped abruptly as someone had dropped it overboard into the sand. Jack decided to go on board.

"Gentlemen!!! Back to work!" he hollered, but they were nowhere in sight.

Jack immediately sat down heavily. "I gotta got out of here..."

_**This is just a sampler to see if you guys like this story enough for me to post it on here...If you like it or not, say so in your review. Say if it's good enough to make a first chapter or not...**_


	2. I wash my hands of this weirdness

_**This will probably be my last post for one or two weeks...no Internet for that long...AHHHHHHH!**_

_**Disclaimer: DIsney owns Pirates of the Carribean...we'll just leave it at that... Some of this chapter is from the movie...which Disney owns... Shoot!**_

Jack Sparrow stood on the mast, a thing he had come to like doing. The wind in his hair, the sea spray whipping into his eyes. He loved the sea. The vastness of it. The way it was uncontrollable and feisty. The way no man could conquer it. He could almost smell the intoxicating aroma, picture the scene before his eyes... Almost.

He jumped down, nearly landing on his personality Greedy, who was currently whording a great amount of peanuts (_**which the author owns...**_).

"Share, won't you?!" Jack yelled, swatting all of them out of his hands. Fortunately, Jack was quick enough to grab two or three before a fight started over them.

One Jack had snuck away and seenmed to be sniffing the rail. "What _are_ you doing?" the real Jack asked. The other didn't respond, just pulled out a fork and began to stab something in front of him...

BOOM!

"My peanut." Jack said triumphantly.

"Help me..." the other Jack moaned.

Jack Sparrow walked through all the multiples, doing a headcheck of each of his crew. One was moving awfully close to a goat. Jack cocked his head weirdly at him and moved on. Jack stopped behind a crewmember that wasn't moving. "Brrrrrraaaaaaaw...BAGAWK!" that multiple suddenly laid an egg which Jack picked up and skillfully tossed to the oppossite hand.

He backed up to look at one with an abundance of strange tattoos. "Mr. Sparrow, what do you think of your work on that rope?"

"I-I think it's fine, sir."

After a few minutes of talking, a sword was plunged through the multiple's stomach. " "Fine' is what got us here in the first place..." he wiped the blood off his sword as the other fell over...dead. "And now, gentlemen," he stepped onto the railing. "I wash my hands of this weirdness."

WEEK 3

"1,834; 1,835; 1,836; 1,83--- Oh _ what am I DOING_?!" Jack jumped up from where he was counting pieces of dirt. "Well, atleast I don't have to deal with my jabbering crewmembers now..." he commented wildly, his eye twitching.

"Why, of course you do!" one appeared up on the ship.

"We're always here..." one appeared right beside him.

"We're _you_." all of them said at once, it echoed throught the Locker.

"Here's my response to that...AAAAHHHHHH!" Jack ran as fast as he could through the locker.

He ended up back at the _Black Pearl_. "That's interesting..."

He ran again, but this time not out of fear. He came once again back to the ship.

he fixed to run again. "You know, however many times you try that, you're just gonna end up back here..." a Jack appeared on his right shoulder.

"Nah! Keep running, you can get out of here." one appeared on his left.

"I like that idea..." Jack grinned.

"Keep dreaming! He's not gonna get out of here and you know it!" -right

"He will! He's just gotta keep trying!" -left

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will---"

"OK, THAT'S IT!" Jack flicked the one off of his left shoulder. "And you!" he looked to the one on his right. "Are you 'Common Sense' or something?!" at the stinch of Jack's breath, that one fell over.

"Ok, I've got an unresponsive, there-not-there, noncooperative crew AND now there's things appearing on my shoulders talking like they know this place... Oh, maybe they do..." a weird look appeared on his face. "Or maybe all of these things are happening to dismay me and damper my spirits when there's really a way out of here!" he got up to run when something hit him square between the eyes.

_**GASP A cliffie...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you'll have to wait for two weeks...**_


End file.
